A Detention Kiss
by Quadradiks
Summary: Natsu had detention and ends up liking it. – NaLu – Multi-Chapter.
1. Detention Assigned

**A/N**: Another story, I know, I'm on a role here. Well, this is going to be a multi-chapter story, and I will be trying to update frequently. I've stopped all previous stories, so sorry if you were looking forward to the updates. I'm not sure if I should make it rated M for future lemons, so if you guys want, review!

* * *

"Not good..." Natsu rushed through the halls to get to his second period class. Apparently, he would get detention the next time he was late. At least he could cut him some slack, he has to go from the gym all the way to the science room upstairs? How was he suppose to go from the gym, stop by his locker to get his books and then somehow manage to teleport to Chemistry?

"I wish I can use magic..."

Natsu kept running until a hall monitor caught him. Damn it. The girl grinned and made him go back all the way from the end of the hall and _walk._ What was this, elementary school? He was in 11th grade for gods sake! Natsu sighed as he started to _walk_ slowly. The girl nodded and walked away, and the bell rung. Shit.

Natsu stepped into the classroom and it seemed that Mr. Clive was waiting. "Natsu, you're late again. You know what that means, you have detention. Next time, get to class sooner." Natsu sighed. Detention was the worst with Mr. Clive. He drags on the detention for hours, especially when you had Saturday detention, that's the worst.

"Yes sir."

"Sit down."

Natsu rushed to his seat and sat down. He took out his binder, flipped to the next empty page and wrote down his notes. The teacher went on about whatever science he was talking about. Everyone could tell you that he was the most boring teacher on Earth. One day, he made everyone listen to a two period lecture, going on to the lab period right after. Those days were horrible. It would be the best day of your life when you don't have a lab period.

Natsu sighed as he took down the last of his notes. He watched as Mr. Clive did his little lecture and groaned. He laid his head down on his desk and started to doodle on his paper. A drew a little picture of a dragon. Natsu's art abilities were amazing. No one could compare to his artwork in his class. Natsu was a natural at art, and the only subject he can get an A on.

The bell rang.

Everyone rushed to get out of the class and Mr. Clive's class. In fact, Natsu packed up extra early so that he didn't need to stay after to get his things together. The other day, his binders were a mess and he was organizing them when the bell rang. Everyone was out of the classroom in the snap of a finger except for Natsu. It was the most awkward experience for him.

Natsu yawned as he was now on his free period. He usually would go outside. Usually to the roof or the courtyard. He was so lucky that his free period was at the same period as his best friend, Gray Fullbuster. Natsu met up with him at the courtyard. "Yo Ice princess!"

"What's up pink hair!" Gray would call back. Natsu had the most weirdest hair. It was spiky and pink, although he would argue that it was salmon. Either way, it was still pink. They sat down next to each other on the bench and started to talk about the most random things in the world. Sometimes they would talk about girls, other times they would talk about cars, books, flowers, colors, houses, the latest news, anything that would keep them busy for the 40 minutes they had that period.

A blond haired person was sitting on the bench opposite from the two.

"Who is that girl?" Natsu asked Gray. How come he hasn't seen that girl before? He was sure he knew every person in the whole school. He was, after all, one of the most popular teenagers in school. She was wearing her hair in a messy bun, and her clothes were brown and saggy. She had her head buried in a book titled "Nuclear Physical Theory" or something. Natsu couldn't make out what it said after that.

Gray looked closely but shook his head.

"I don't know who that is, but I think she's a sophomore." Gray stated. "I can tell because all the tenth graders got agenda's just like that. I don't know why, but they made every grade's different." he also informed. Natsu looked at the girl closely and she looked up from her book and saw Natsu and Gray staring at them and squealed and put her head back in her book.

Weird.

Natsu shrugged and looked at his watch. It was a quarter to 10, 3 more minutes until the period ended. He popped out of his bench and took off. "I'm going to get going, don't want to be late for Psychology. Mr. Justine will kill me if I'm late like Mr. Clive." He said before walking back into the building.

He can feel the temperature go straight up right when he enters. Natsu walks to his locker, gets his books, and then walks up the stairs. He hated his locker, it was nowhere near any of his classes and it was in the middle of a dark hallway that no one even uses. There are 2 classrooms but they aren't even used. [*]

He walked into class right when the first bell rings. He was early. Natsu always loved being early, it gave him time to get his binders out, copy down the homework, and get ready for a boring period of lectures and notes. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the long period to come. And sure enough, he got it.

And finally it was over.

Natsu got his books and raced out the door for lunch. He always ate outside on the roof with his friends. He walked towards the cafeteria to get some food before going to the roof to eat. He didn't like the good they gave, but it was so much better then his mom's cooking. He took his tray and traveled up the stairs.

And down came a blond girl.

Natsu accidentally tripped over her and fell down with her, his food splattering all over him. The girl got up quickly and panicked. Natsu groaned as he got up and the food was all over him and he wasn't going to be able to get another lunch.

"Gosh, why were you falling down the stairs, look what happened!" Natsu exclaimed, looking at the girl. She gasped.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me! Here..." She grabbed her purse. "...Just take all my money and buy new lunch!" She left the purse in his hands, which was surprisingly heavy and ran back down the stairs, tripping again and falling back onto him. He quickly caught her and looked at her weirdly.

"What the hell! Just take your money back, it's totally cool." Natsu stated, handing back her purse. She gladly took it back and sighed. She looked back into her bag and saw everything was untouched. "Thank you!" she ran away this time not falling and ran out the door.

Natsu sighed.

"Damn, he had no lunch. Oh well, it was still okay, he could ask for a bit from his friends, it was no biggie. He sighed as he walked up the stairs and opened the door to the roof. All of his friends greeted him as he walked down.

All of the guys there were a weird group. He sat down in his normal place at the rooftop and sighed. A muscular man came up to him and looked at him weirdly.

"What's wrong, are you not manly enough? You need to be a man!" He said. This guys name was "Elfman Strauss" and is a very big man. He believes in being a man and exclaims anything he sees or anything he does as "manly.", usually people around him sighing.

Natsu shrugs. "Girl bumped into me and all my lunch fell, and it was the same girl I saw during my free period. She was really shy, and she gave me her whole purse just to buy lunch for the one that she caused to fall. What a weird girl..." Natsu informs everyone.

A person with black hair came up to Natsu. "Hey Natsu, what did she look like?" This is Romeo. He's in 9th grade. To him, Natsu is his role model and wants to become exactly like him. He's currently dating 9th grader Wendy Dragneel, also known as Natsu's brother. It's created some weird conflict between him and the Dragneel siblings. Natsu shrugs.

"She had really baggy clothing, blond hair, chocolate brown eyes, and that's all I can think of. She had a really heavy purse too, makes me wonder if she carries all her books in there or something." Natsu said. "She seems like a geek if you ask me, she reads books all the time and is really shy. I wonder if she has any friends? Maybe Levy McGarden, she's a bookworm just like her."

"Levy McGarden, the really small girl that has blue hair?" Gajeel asked. Gajeel is like the school bully. He likes to push people around and wears a lot of... what you would call gothic clothing types, including metal. Lots of metal. Natsu looked weirdly at Gajeel. "Why, do you have an interest in her? She's a bookworm, no one likes them. You have to be popular to even survive high school."

Gajeel looked away. "Of course not. I'm just wondering."

Natsu sighed. "Well, I gotta get to Japan History, see ya later guys." Natsu stood up and went out the door, getting ready for his next class. He went down the steps and out the door to the hallways. He went down two more flights of stairs before turning left to reach his locker. It was the farthest locker in that hallway. He exchanged his books and went to his next class.

He finally got to class and sat down in his seat. He took out his binder and started to copy down the boring lectures that Mrs. Evergreen gave. He hated her class one of the most. She always talked about fairies. What did Japanese history have to do with fairies, and why was she so obsessed with them? Natsu sighed as she went on another lecture about her favorite creatures in the world.

And then the bell rings and everyone rushes out once again.

"Finally, the last period of the day!" Natsu shouted as he reached the art room with Mr. Jonah. He loved how he used to be so fat and then over the summer he lost over 140 pounds just like that. Mr. Jonah was Natsu's favorite teacher. He went to get a pencil and began his drawing of the picture on the board. This exercise was to help students practice how to draw and get ideas on how to draw with different techniques.

Natsu would never of known that if he didn't have an interest for the arts. He loved to paint the most. He was good at it, and everyone knew it. He designed the yearbook cover for last years senior class, and was going to this year too. His drawings and paintings were hung up all over the school, and the art committee's pride was with Natsu.

He drew his perfect replica of the drawing on the board, which was a cat, and turned it in. He tapped his hands on the table waiting for the period to come to an end. He looked at the clock every 5 seconds as he was anxious to get out of the building. Then he remembered he had detention and groaned. He didn't want to spend his Friday afternoon at school, especially detention. He sighed as he waited for the bell to ring already.

Soon the end of the day came and Natsu had to stay for detention with Mr. Clive. Although Mr. Clive was the strictest during detention, he wasn't even there most of the time and so he just did his homework or doodled random things onto his "portfolio", or just a notebook.

"I'll be gone for only 30 minutes, so you better behave yourselves!" Mr. Clive said before taking off. Yourselves? Who else had detention with me? He went to open the door and tripped on a wire. A girl was coming for detention and opened the door and Natsu dove straight for her. Lucy panicked and didn't move, and so Natsu fell onto her.

And they were kissing.

* * *

**A/N**: So if you guys probably know, the girl is Lucy, but whatever. It was so obvious. I will definitely not be able to make chapters this long every chapter but I will try to make my chapters a bit longer. I'm still learning :D Happy Valentine's Day everyone!


	2. Real Lucy

**Last Time:**

_And they were kissing._

3 3 3

Neither Natsu nor the girl stopped kissing due to shock. The girl was the first to realize and pushed him away. She was flushed red and embarrassed. She charged up her right leg and kicked Natsu across the detention room. Natsu winced in pain as he got up and saw that he landed on a table and it cracked in half. Damn she was strong.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Natsu screamed from the other end of the classroom. She quickly turned away and walked to the farthest seat and placed her books down onto the desk. She had her book and flipped to her page and started to read quietly. Natsu looked at her like she was an alien.

She was ignoring him. Natsu, one of the most popular students in his whole school, never mind his grade. Everyone girl fell head over heels for him, and he was crowed by his fan girls almost everyday. So how was it that this girl, who wasn't even popular or pretty looking, ignore him completely? It just didn't make sense to Natsu.

Then it hit him.

That was the girl he saw during his free period and during lunch today. His eyes widened and went up to the girl. He sat down next to her, reading the book along with her. Natsu wondered how she can be reading college level textbooks on her free time. Was she that big of a bookworm? Maybe she and Levy McGarden, who is also a bookworm, are friends?

The blond girl looked shyly at Natsu. She wondered why this stranger, well they met at the staircase but that's not really knowing someone, was looking at her book. Was there someone other then Levy that could read books at her level. She hated being such a bookworm and loving books. No one could read what she could read and so no one was able to work with her on projects.

- "What's you're name?" Natsu asked curiously.

-"Lucy Heartfi – Lucy. Just Lucy." Lucy stopped all of a sudden. Natsu raised his eyebrows. Why didn't she want to share her last name? Natsu looked at Lucy weirdly and smiled. Lucy did the same. "Do you mind if I asked you what your name was?" Lucy asked politely.

Oh gosh. He hasn't heard that question in a long time. Natsu was well known and everyone knew him. So Natsu immediately thought of two reasons why she didn't know him. One, she was new or two, she was new. Everyone knew who he was. He couldn't believe someone didn't know. Lucy suddenly snapped her fingers.

"Oh I know, your Natsu Dragneel, the popular person! Current girlfriend is Lisanna Strauss, Junior, 17 years old." Lucy suddenly shouted. Natsu grinned. At least he knew her. You're probably wondering who Lisanna Strauss is. Lisanna is a girl in her sophomore year and is the younger sister of Mirajane Strauss and Elfman Strauss. Natsu and Lisanna have been friends since childhood and they started dating just last month.

"Yeah, so don't tell anyone that we... kissed. Word spreads around like that in our school, and Lisanna will think I'm cheating on her." Natsu informed. Lucy nodded. She didn't have anyone to lay down the news to in the first place, so Natsu knew he would be safe, but he had to make sure that she understood.

For the rest of the detention period, it seemed as if Natsu and Lucy got along pretty well, and they both had similar interests. They talked about things like what it was like to be well-known, homework, school, friends, etc. They didn't seem to get bored with each other, and they had story after story. It was like they understood each other and were meant to become friends. Maybe best friends even, or at least girl best friend. Gray was always going to be his best friend.

Lucy stood up. The clock struck 5:00 and it seemed their detention was finally over. Natsu was just behind her and grabbed her shoulder. "Wait – How did you get detention with Mr. Clive, you're a sophomore, he only teaches 11th grade!" Natsu suddenly asked. Lucy spun around. "They assigned me detention with him because they didn't want two different sessions in two different rooms."

"Oh – Well, I'm going to go now." Natsu said. He left the room and he looked down. What a special girl she was. He wondered if she was the rumored Lucy Heartfilia, but the way she looked, she was nothing like her. If she was, he would have to stay as far away as possible from her, his family and her family hasn't been technically friends.

Lucy exited the room and went straight home. It wasn't dark out, something she loved about spring. When it was winter, she remembers having to walk home in the dark, and it wasn't pretty. She walked along the road, trying to look as casual as possible, which was pretty hard considering her giant saggy uniform. She went into a building and tiredly walked up the steps, and she walked into her apartment.

"Ah..." Lucy felt relaxed as she untied her hair and let is flow down. She went into the bath to wash away all the dirt that was on her skin. She felt great when she entered the steamy hot water. It somehow reminded her of Natsu. Lucy sighed when she learned that Natsu was from the Dragneel family though, she would now have to keep her distance. She stood up once she was done and wrapped a towel around her perfectly curvy body, covering her huge chest. Her hair came down perfectly and tied a bunch of her hair with a pink ribbon on her right side of her head.

Lucy was gorgeous.

She quickly changed into something more casual, not oversized or saggy. A red shirt and jeans. She took out her colored contacts and her chocolate brown eyes completely was now shown. Lucy walked out the door with her spring jacket and walked towards the stairs, going two flights of stairs up and knocking on the door. The door had a sign that said Room 11D, Levy McGarden.

The door opened and Lucy entered. Once she got in, Levy immediately scolded her. "Where were you! We were suppose to watch the new Hunger Games movie at 4:20! I texted you all day and called you like 30 times!" Lucy sighed and told her about the detention with and Natsu. Levy looked at her with wide eyes.

"Natsu... as in Natsu Dragneel! He's every girls dream to even talk to and you actually got to talk to him? Oh my gosh Lucy, I'm so proud of you. You should get detention more often!" Levy kept shaking Lucy's body in excitement for her best friend. Lucy sighed as she let Levy shake her back and forth, waiting for the 'squeal moment', as she called, was over. She finally stopped.

"Levy, help me! I don't know what to do, I feel a certain attraction to him like we should be friends, but you know my secret! We can't even talk to each other, let alone become friends, because he's a Dragneel!" Lucy pleaded looking at Levy's disappointed eyes. Levy went next to Lucy and patted her back. "Oh Lucy, Oh Lucy."

"Hm?"

"What does it matter? You left your family, you should be perfectly fine to be friends with Natsu! But are you sure you want to become popular? We hid our bodies so that we wouldn't get any attention. Don't you think that you would have to... unhide your body, as in actually wear the school uniform that's in your size, for once?" Levy asked all in a few seconds. Lucy sighed. Why did she have to talk so fast? It's not like they were going anywhere.

"Then I have the perfect idea." Lucy's devilish smiled appeared.

-**X-**

At school the next day, Natsu sighed as he was walking to school the next day. He looked at the huge high school and then heard a loud uproar of students shouting and cheering. He looked curious and ran to take a look. He ran until he got to the school and in the parking lot comes a beautiful blond haired girl. He suddenly realized.

It was Lucy.

**A/N**: Hope I made it interesting enough, please review! It means a lot! Sorry for this puny chapter, I'll make sure the next one is longer.


	3. Meeting New People and Movies

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone that reviewed, it really means a lot! Please review!

* * *

**-X-**

Natsu's eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful, gorgeous, pretty – he didn't know how to describe her. Natsu felt himself proud to be one of the first people to talk to her. He ran into the crowd and waved. "Yo Lucy, what's up?" All eyes turned to him.

- "Did he just?" "Natsu knows her?" "I can't believe..." "How dare you talk to her!" "Are they going out?" "What about Lisanna?"

Lucy looks at him, smiles, and waves. her best friend right next to her, smiling and waving as they go along into the building. Natsu tilts his head, wondering how Lucy transformed into such a beautiful girl. Her curves – oh they were perfect. Her chest was large – they were hid by her baggy clothing. And her hair perfectly fell down onto her shoulders, the blond hair jumping off her shoulder as she walked.

Why would she hide such a body? She could have been popular in an instant. She seemed like an angel. She could have been such a beauty, but she hide it. It didn't seem right to him. Natsu started to run until he got next to Lucy. "Wow, your a beauty." Lucy grinned.

- "Something I decided to show. Thanks, your not bad yourself." Lucy answered, her best friend smiling. She loved being the little sidekick next to Lucy. She wasn't a girl like in the movies, she was nice, caring, and a good friend. Levy didn't mind being a follower of Lucy. She was the perfect role model. Natsu smiled.

- "That's nice to hear. You should sit with us at Lunch, you seemed so lonely sitting in the classroom with only Levy. Maybe Levy could sit with us too." Natsu offered, and Lucy looked at Levy and Levy looked at Lucy. "What's wrong, I don't really think that it was too much to ask. We popular people aren't the bitches in the movies you know, I think we're pretty nice."

Lucy looked back at Natsu at what seemed ages. "Yeah sure, we'd love to. It'll probably be a little awkward. It's sad really, most people thought I was new to this school. Levy too, she's such a cute little girl but no one knew her." Lucy frowned. "Anyways, meet you at lunch, and thanks a bunch!" Natsu sighed. "Yeah, see you later."

Natsu began to make his way to first period.

~**X**~

By lunch, Natsu had a tiring day. Not only was he late again to Mr. Clive's class, but he has now at the least 100 people following him, asking questions about Lucy. Natsu felt relaxed as no one followed him or crowded him. He sighed and slumped over onto the table. Everyone giggled. "Wow Natsu, seems you had a tough day!" Lisanna spoke up.

- "Yeah. Lucy and I met at detention yesterday and so just saying "hi" to her is like the biggest thing in the world." Natsu groaned as his fork fell onto the floor. Great, he didn't have anything to eat with. Just great. Lisanna giggled and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, it happens."

- "Thanks." Just then, Lucy came into the room with Levy. Everyone looks around and then continue their stares at her. Natsu gets up and waves his hand. "Yo Lucy, what's up?" Lucy smiles and walks over to him.

- "Hey! So this is what it's like to have lunch with other people!" Lucy looks around and then looks down the roof to see the view. "Wow, I love the view." Levy giggles as she explores the rooftop. She eventually settles down and looks at everyone. "You have a lot of friends, don't you?" Lucy looks at Natsu, who just shrugs.

- "I guess." Natsu looks around. "Yeah, that is pretty true. Here, I'll introduce you to everyone." Natsu got out of where he was sitting and stood next to Lucy. He pointed at his blacked haired best friend. "That's Gray Fullbuster. As you can see, he's not wearing any clothes." Natsu explained. Lucy giggles. "If he does wear clothes, it'll be off in a couple of minutes."

- "Hey!" Gray shouted, glaring at Natsu who laughs. "I don't strip!" Everyone looks at Gray. "Then where are your clothes now?" A brown haired girl asks.

- "Shit!" Gray exclaimed, looking around too look for his clothes that somehow came off of his body. Lucy smiled.

- "That girl was Cana Alberona." Natsu informed. Lucy nods. "She always gets scolded by the principal because her dress is too long." Lucy nods again. "She also has a problem with drinking too much beer. You see that barrel over there next to her?" Lucy nods her head once more. "That's filled with beer."

- "Nice to meet you!" Cana said before chugging down beer from her gigantic barrel. Lucy gulps as she sees Cana. "Wow... that's..." Natsu laughs.

- "Moving on, that person you see there." He pointed to Elfman Strauss. "That's Elfman. He always says something related to being a "man", or something like that. His younger sister is Lisanna Strauss, my girlfriend." Natsu explained. Elfman waved and stayed at his place. Lisanna comes up to Lucy and smiled.

- "Hi Lucy! I hope we become great friends!" Lisanna smiles innocently and offers her hand. Lucy grabs her hand and they shook hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" Lucy smiled. They were going to be great friends and they both knew it.

- "Moving on, that over there is the swimming champion of our school, Juvia Lockster." Natsu explains while pointing to the blue haired beauty sitting next to Gray. "And by the way, she's in love with Gray, but he's too dense to notice." Natsu whispers, and Lucy giggles. Juvia gets up and runs over to Lucy, smiling.

- "Hey Lucy! Let's be good friends!" Juvia says, smiling. "And stay away from Gray, he's mine!" Lucy giggles. "No worries, I'm not interested in Gray, knock yourself out. Let's be good friends!" She took Juvia's hand into a shake and Juvia goes back next to Gray to sit down and continue her lunch.

The rest lunch was introducing Lucy and Levy to the group. Lucy loved her new life. She didn't understand why she would hide herself in the first place, but she guessed it was just because she didn't want people to guess she was Lucy Heartfilia, but who cared? These people recognized her as just Lucy, and that's all that mattered. They all welcomed her with open arms and she was glad that they were the family that she never had.

**-X-**

_Do you want to go to the movies with me, Lisanna, Gray, and Mira? _Lucy smiled as she read the text. There was a first to everything, and this would be a first to going to the movies with more then one friend. She took about 5 minutes to think about it and think about what to text back to Natsu. She wasn't used to texting people like this. She didn't really text often, except with Levy.

_Sure, what movie?_ Was all that Lucy wrote back, but she shook with fear. What if she was suppose to write longer sentences, or maybe she was suppose to – it didn't matter. What's sent is sent. She fell back onto her bed and waited for a response. Her phone started to vibrate after half a minute, and she immediately grabbed her phone, flipped it open, and carefully read the text message from Natsu to her. "Hm..."

_We're watching the midnight premiere of Operation Valkyrie, it's going to be great!_ Lucy smiled at that. She felt more relaxed and started to text back, her fingers moving fast as she typed. She felt like such a weirdo, not being used to something as common as texting, but she shrugged and texted back her response.

_Can Levy come with?_

After a minute, Natsu texted back. _Sure._

Lucy smiled and went to make a little snack. She hoped that it would go well.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading guys, and please review! It means a lot!

I also have a few things I want to ask my readers, please leave your answer in the review. If enough people ask, I'll turn this story into a rated M story and add a few lemons later on in the story.

And if you would like any sequels to any of my other words (Chocolate Love ; Young Love), please also leave your answer in the reviews, thank you! It does mean a lot when you review!


	4. Facebook and Shopping

**Last Time**: _Lucy smiled and went to make a little snack. She hoped that it would go well._

**Chapter 4**: Facebook and Shopping.

* * *

Lucy groaned as she got into her bed. She loved watching the movie with her friends. In fact, she thought it was a great movie, even though she was more of a person to read books. She yawned and then closed her eyes, pulling the blanket over her body, without even changing into her pajamas. She hit the wall and the lights turned off, and she drifted of to sleep...

~**X**~

"Ah, Saturday!" Lucy got up and stretched. She loved Saturdays, it gave her a chance to get out of the dreadful building people call a school. She went into the kitchen and took out a little bagel from the bag. Then she took out some cream cheese from the refrigerator and used a knife to smear some of it onto her bagel. She took a bite out of it.

"Mm... Delicious..."

She got to her desk which was filled with papers. She opened her laptop and turned on the power. She waited for it to load while finishing off her bagel. The laptop made a sound as it turned on and the screen flashed. She went onto the internet and went onto facebook. She was stunned to see new friend requests.

All 245 of them.

- "Who are these people!" Lucy exclaimed as she started to decline all the people she didn't know. She came across a few that she knew and accepted them. Then she got to the name 'Natsu Dragneel'. Lucy immediately accepted his request. Then she got to the name 'Gray Fullbuster'. She accepted him too. She accepted all the people that she met yesterday at lunch.

Wow, 104 friends. She never thought she'd see the day when she had friends in the double digits let alone the triples. Okay, so maybe she was being a little bit too weird. "Damn, I'm such a loner. Happy about 104 friends, I'm such a loser," Lucy said to herself. She went onto Natsu's wall. "What the hell, 1376 friends?!" Lucy quickly posted on his wall, "Hi Natsu!" and then in about 8 seconds, 132 likes.

"What the..." Lucy said to herself. "132 likes, that's more then the amount of friends I have! Why are people stalking Natsu's page?" Lucy sighed and then saw her notifications. _Natsu Dragneel and 157 other friends have liked your wall post._ Natsu was on! She went to her chat and sure enough, the green circle was on. She grinned and then she typed.

- Hey Natsu.

-**X-**

Natsu grinned as he saw Lucy's wall post. "Damn, shes up pretty early in the morning." he said to himself. He heard a sound and then saw in the right corner, a little "1" sign appeared. He clicked the chat box and saw Lucy's message. He immediately responded.

Natsu: _What's up? Got any plans for today?_

Lucy: _Well, I was planning to go around town and then go to the mall with Lisanna, Mirajane, Levy, and Juvia. You?_

Natsu frowned. They planned something without him. He typed his message and pressed enter.

Natsu: _Can I come with? I'm not doing much._

Lucy: _Sorry Natsu, only girls. Well, you can pass off as a girl with that pink hair of yours._

Natsu: _Not pink, salmon. And I am the most handsome person you will meet. I can't possibly pass off as a girl. Well, I'll just hang out with the guys._

Lucy:_ Haha okay, have a nice time :)_

Natsu groaned as he shut his laptop off, walking out of his room. He got a cup of water and drank it, throwing the cup back into the sink. He then walked out of his house, going to Gray's house to see if there was anything better to do. There was a sign on the door when he got to his house. It read:

_Natsu, if you came to my house because you were looking for something better to do, then don't come here. I had to go to the city to visit my parents. See you later._

Natsu sighed and then walked back onto the sidewalk. He put his hands around his arm as he went to another friends house. "I wonder if Gajeel is busy..." Natsu walked for about a half a mile before he got to Gajeel's house. He knocked on the door but no one was there. "Wait, let me call him..." Natsu took out his phone and dialed a number. The phone kept ringing, and then no one answered.

Where was he?

It didn't matter. Natsu didn't have anyone to go to. Well, he had a ton of options. Let the long day of searching for someone who was actually not busy like he was begin.

**XXX**

Lucy smiled as she walked along the sidewalk with her friends right next to her. They all decided to go to the mall first. As they walked, chatting along the way, they entered the big building. Mirajane smiled; she loved to shop. She had coupons for every single store and knew all the sales and clearances. She also starts all the "get togethers" and planned this one as well. Lucy felt nice being with friends, just chatting and having fun.

- "So Lisanna." Lucy started. Lisanna turned to Lucy.

- "Yes Lucy?" Lisanna replied.

- "What's Natsu like? Is he treating you well?" Lucy asked. Lisanna giggled.

- "He's sweet." Lisanna answered. "He's nice, brave, strong; anything a girl can like in a man." Lisanna explained. "He's treating me just fine." she smiled.

- "That's great." Lucy smiles and they both giggled. Juvia grinned as she walked past Hollister. "Let's go guys!" Everyone grinned and walked towards the store.

Lucy browsed through the clothes. They all looked good, she couldn't possibly pick one to wear. All the other girls had a similar problem, except for Levy. She had already had everything bought, and she sat down on a chair in the store and watched the rest stumble upon which clothes they would like to buy. Levy sighed.

Soon everyone got what they wanted, and they all bought what they picked out. They walked out the store, a gang closed in on the ladies. Everyone took stance and looked at them.

- "Hey ladies, why don't you come with us for today, we'll treat you well." one man said. "Yeah, come have some lunch with us." the other said.

- "No!" Lucy shouted, startling the others. No outsider seemed to care about the gang of people closing in the girls. Mirajane nodded. "That's right!" Lisanna smiled. "Yeah!" Juvia nodded her head in agreement. "I'm only for Gray-sama!" Everyone sweat dropped. Levy shook her head. "You aren't taking us!"

They chuckled. "Fine then, we'll take you by force!" One man took Lucy by her shirt and shoved her towards him, moving his face towards her ear. He whispered. "You're just too beautiful. I think I'm going to have a lot of fun with you." He dove in for a kiss.

The same was happening for the rest of the girls.

-"Eck! No!" Lucy shouted, trying to move her hands but no avail. Suddenly, he was shoved onto the floor. By the next 10 seconds, the whole gang was on the floor, wincing in pain. Lucy sighed in relief.

- "Natsu!" The girls shouted in unison. Natsu grinned. "Yo." Lucy ran up to him to hug him, and then Lisanna came to give Natsu a big hug as well.

- "Not so hard, or I'll probably suffocate." Natsu rubbed the back of his head. Natsu had saved them. They were now safe. The group decided to leave the mall.

**-X-**

Lucy wrote a quick little paragraph into her diary and then went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Mirajane, Lisanna, and Juvia had snuck into her room to see what was in her room. They all gasped.

- "Wow!" Mirajane said quietly, looking around. "This place looks so cozy for a tiny little place." Lisanna added. Juvia nodded. "Yes, it's so organized."

Mirajane peeked into her closet. "Wow! She has such cute clothes, come look!" Juvia was too busy laughing quietly at something. Lisanna came over to the closet. "Woah!" she says quietly. "So cute! Where did she get these! Are these like imported from France or something!?"

Juvia suddenly dropped the book that she was laughing at and widened her eyes. Mirajane and Lisanna hush at her, but Juvia told them to come over. She picked up her diary and pointed to the paragraph that Lucy had just written. Lisanna's eyes go wide as she reads the paragraph.

_Today Natsu saved us when Levy, Juvia, Mirajane, Lisanna, and I went to the mall today. This gang tried to kidnap us and one guy tried to kiss me! Thanks to Natsu though, it never happened. I think I finally realized something. I'm in love with Natsu. What do I do? Lisanna will hate me if she finds out..._

**XXX**

- "Hey Natsu..." Lisanna looked at Natsu. They were both at his house. Natsu looks at her. "What's up Lisanna?" he replied back to her. Lisanna looked down.

- "Lets break up."

- "What!?" Natsu stood up. "Why do you want to break up! Did I do something wrong?" Lisanna shook her head. "You did nothing wrong. You're the best. I just don't think this is really working out." Natsu tears.

- "But... we've been through so much together..." Natsu wipes his tears. Lisanna nods.

- "I know, but I think that we were better off as friends like before." Lisanna replied. "I'm sorry. I'll leave now." Lisanna walked out the door outdoors.

- "No!" Natsu shouted, but the door slammed. Natsu fell down onto his bead and looked up. "Lisanna... why... why... why..."

Lisanna looks down. _Good Luck... Lucy..._

* * *

**A/N: **Is that good enough? Q_Q

Sorry for not updating in a long time, I get really lazy sometimes (you should know if you read any of my previous multi chapter fanfics). Thanks for reading and make sure to review, follow, and favorite the story if you liked it! The review mean a lot.


	5. Together

**Last Time**: _Lisanna looks down. Good Luck... Lucy..._

**Chapter 5**: Together.

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail is not owned by me, but owned by Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**-X-**

The next morning cane and Lucy found Natsu in her room in the morning.

Lucy patted Natsu's shoulder. "Are you feeling better now?" Natsu nodded. "Yeah, much better. Thanks Lucy." Lucy blushed. "Yeah, no problem." Lucy looked up at the ceiling. "Lisanna... Why..." Lucy was in deep thoughts. Natsu let out a few more tears before wiping them away with his hand. He couldn't believe he was crying, he was a man! Yet the tears came...

Natsu walked through the hallways, finding himself early to Chemistry for once. Mr. Clive noticed that his behavior was different. He seemed somewhat sad and depressed. Mr. Clive saw this and stopped him before he could exit the building when the period ended.

- "What's wrong Natsu, are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

- "Yeah, I found a shortcut so I got here on time." Natsu informed.

- "Alright. If anything happens, tell me." he said. Natsu nodded before taking off. Mr. Clive sighed. "Oh Natsu, Lisanna broke up with you didn't she..."

Natsu fell onto his table, tired of his day. Lucy sat down right next to him, patting his back. "There there buddy, you okay?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded.

- "I'm fine..." Natsu replied. He smiled. "Thanks." Lucy blushed once more. "No problem..." Natsu grinned and put his arm around Lucy. "You're a good friend, you know?" Lucy smiled. "It's not being a good friend, it's comforting." she responded.

Lisanna was out from school today. Mirajane had announced to everyone that she was sick. Everyone nodded and went back to their lunch. Juvia seemed overly attached to Gray today. Lucy was curious and walked over to Juvia.

- "You seem to be happy, what's up?" Lucy politely asked. Juvia smiled. "Juvia gets to work on the Culture Fair with Gray-sama!" Juvia said happily. Lucy sighed. "Still saying things in third person, huh.." Everyone giggled and Juvia put her head down in embarrassment.

- "It's habit!"

-**X-**

Later, Natsu caught up with Lucy while she was walking home. Lucy looked at him surprised. "Yo Lucy!"

- "Hi Natsu!" Natsu grinned.

_- _"So, want to go to that new coffee shop? It's down the road from my house and I thought that we might be able to go grab something to drink." Natsu explained. Lucy brightened up.

"Of course!" Natsu and Lucy began to walk together to the coffee shop, walking on the sidewalk, hand in hand, which they didn't notice. As they walked, they chatted about random things. Lucy seemed happy that he forgot about Lisanna for a bit. They crossed the street and walked into the giant building which was the coffee shopped.

_Fairy Tail Drinks._

"So it's not just a coffee shop." Natsu said to himself. "Huh." Lucy looked around, amazed. _So this must be the new Fairy Tail shop!_ Fairy Tail Drinks was a shop from the company Fairy Tail inc. They were the number one company in the whole country of Fiore.

They both sat down and the waitress came to take their order. They both ordered a medium cup of coffee each. The waitress smiled and took off to get their coffee. Natsu turned his attention over to Lucy, who was busy admiring the place.

- "So..." Natsu began.

- "Yeah?" Lucy asked, now turning her head over to look at Natsu.

- "Remember the day we met?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded. "How could I forget?"

- "You reminded me of someone I knew in the past. She also had blond hair and brown eyes. I remember that she was crying because her mom died. I went to comfort her and we became friends instantly. Then she had to move and I never saw her again. It reminds me of us, you know? We've became friends like that." Natsu explained. Lucy gasped.

- "Pinky!?" Lucy exclaimed in a soft voice. Natsu's eyes widened. "That was you?" They both had giant smiles on their face.

- "It's you!" Lucy said, getting up to hug him. Natsu hugged back. "Yeah it's me, where were you all this time! I didn't think it was you!"

- "Wow!" Natsu says with happiness. "I can't believe it! I didn't think I'd ever see you again!" Lucy got back to her seat. "This is great!" Lucy nodded.

- "Yeah!" Lucy agreed. "How have you been?"

- "Great I guess. Nothing special happened." Natsu replied. Lucy smiled.

- "Me neither. Nothing special." Lucy said.

They started to chat for a long time and the sun started to go down. The shop was closing early today and people were starting to leave. Natsu and Lucy both picked up their stuff and they walked out of the door, smiling at each other. They waited for the signal to start walking, but it wasn't working.

Natsu saw no cars so decided to walk across.

There was a truck turning and was racing towards Natsu. "Natsu watch out!" Lucy shouted, running over to Natsu and pushing him out of the way. And then a large sound was heard...

-**X-**

- "Lucy why!" Natsu asks loudly at Lucy, laying down on a hospital bed. Lucy sighed. "Not this again." Natsu slammed his hand down.

- "Yes this again! Why would you do that! I could have been fine!" Natsu shouts. Lucy sighed once more and tried to sit up.

- "I did it because I didn't want you to get hurt. You're one of my first friends. If you were hurt, I don't know what I would do with myself." Lucy explained. Natsu looked even more angry.

"So? You can't be so reckless! You should have stayed put! Look at you, your leg is in horrible shape! You could have prevented that!" Natsu shouted back. Lucy shot a look at him.

- "What does it matter! Why do you care! You probably only wanted to be my friend just because of my looks. If I had never changed and became like this, you wouldn't have even noticed me! Stop acting like you care for me – mpfh!"

Their lips were sealed together.

Natsu parted. "Don't say that! I'm doing this because I love you!"

Lucy's eyes shot wide open. "L-Love?"

- "Yes, love." Natsu answered. "I. Love. You. Lucy." Lucy looked shocked at first and then smiled.

- "I love you too."

-**X-****  
**

The next day, Lucy was discharged from the hospital. She walked around school in her crutches. Lucy took a trip to the bathroom before her next class and heard Lisanna and Mirajane's voice.

- "Are you sure that you're okay with Natsu and Lucy dating?" Mirajane asked. Lisanna nodded.

- "I'm sure. I purposely broke up with Natsu so that Lucy and Natsu could somehow get together. I miss Natsu, and I want him, but if it's for Lucy, I'll do it." Lisanna answered. Lucy dropped her pass and fell to the floor.

It hit her. "It's my fault she broke up with Natsu..."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the relatively short chapter, I was getting really lazy, barely making it over 1000+ words. Anyways, please review! It means a lot!


	6. A Little Drama

**A/N**: Sorry for not updating, I was getting really lazy. I decided to finish this at 5 in the morning out of nowhere, so yeah. Thanks for the review, it really means a lot! Please review!

**Last Time**: _It hit her. "It's my fault she broke up with Natsu..."_

**Chapter 6**: A Little Drama.

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail is not owned by me, but owned by Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**-X-**

"Lucy?" Natsu kept poking Lucy's shoulder. "Lucy!" Natsu now was pounding on her back. She immediately bolted up. "Sorry Natsu, I was just in deep thoughts." Lucy smiled. Natsu grinned and once again kissed her forehead. "No it's okay, I was making sure you were okay." Everyone smirked at the romantic scene between the two.

The rest of the day went by extremely fast. Probably because Lucy didn't want to do what she had to do after school. Lucy and Lisanna would meet up to go get ice cream at the other Fairy Tail chain store. Natsu wanted to go with her, using the fact that her leg was still pretty bad, but Lucy and Lisanna insisted that he doesn't go.

"Hi Lisanna!" Lucy yelled to Lisanna, who was sitting down at a bench near the store. Lisanna waved her hand and Lucy came running to Lisanna. Well, not really running. More like rapidly moving on her crutches to get to her. They both greet each other and then walk into the store.

- "Mhm!" Lucy said. "I love the ice cream here. Something about it, you know?" Lisanna giggled.

- "I know right!" Lisanna answered, taking another lick out of her ice cream. Lisanna looked down and got a bit serious. "How's Natsu treating you?"

Lucy immediately stopped her laughter and looked down. _I forgot, she broke up with him to let me and Natsu go out..._ "He's treating me great, thanks for asking." She fake smiled. "Why'd you break up with him in the first place?" _Shoot, I'll create awkwardness between us. What do I do?_

Lisanna looked up. "Um... I guess because we weren't really working out as a couple." she explained. "And I think it's best for him. We were great as just friends, and I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship."

Lucy nodded. "Are you sure? I overheard..."

- "Overheard what?" Lisanna asked.

-"You broke up with Natsu because you wanted us to go out, right?"

- "So that's what you overheard..." Lisanna said. "It's true."

- "Take him back!" Lucy said to her. "Don't you like him? I can't date Natsu knowing that you did that for my sake!"

Lisanna snapped. "Why don't you just appreciate that I broke up with him and let you guys go out!? If you really want, I can take back Natsu any day!"

Lucy gasped. That was one side of Lisanna that she would have never guessed she had. "Yes, take him back! I love Natsu, yes, but I can't go out with him! I'd rather go out with him fair and square by winning him over! It just doesn't feel right when you guys were so happy together!"

Lisanna groaned. "Can't you be a little bit more considerate?! How do you think I felt when I had to break up with him for your sake? Hm? Don't you think that you should take the opportunity that I gave you to date him?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Why'd you just give him to me? Did you actually love him?"

- "Are you testing my love for Natsu?" Lisanna snapped back. "Natsu probably barely knows you. It was just from that one detention that you got. The only reason that you're popular and actually have friends is because we invited you to our group. You should have been a mere loner!"

Lucy felt rage boil within her and she took her ice cream and threw it at her. She proceeded to run away, leaving Lisanna to chase after her.

- "Lucy come back! I didn't mean it like that!" Lisanna screamed, running after Lucy.

**-X-**

Natsu went directly home after school, and was watching some cartoons on his T.V.. He heard the doorbell and went to get the door. It was Mirajane.

- "Natsu, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked.

- "Yeah sure, come on in." Natsu hesitated, but opened the door. Mirajane walked in and set her things down onto a table. She sat down on the couch and Natsu sat down on a chair.

- "So what's up?" Natsu started.

- "Just wanted to talk about something." Mirajane answered. "How is it going between you and Lucy? Are you guys doing alright together?"

Natsu nodded. "We're doing fine, why do you want to know?"

Mirajane looked down and then sighed. "Do you know why Lisanna broke up with you?" she asked.

Natsu groaned on the inside. _Do you have to bring this up?_ "Lisanna said that she wanted to just stay friends..."

Mirajane nodded. "I see. Well, I need to tell you that really, she broke up with you so that you and Lucy can start going out."

Natsu couldn't believe it. "That's not true... she would never do that..."

- "It's true..."

Natsu sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I guess I should trust her on this one, she always knew what was best for me."

Mirajane nodded once more. "That's good that you think about it like that. She didn't want to hurt you, she wanted to make you more happy while not jeopardizing your friendship with her." She paused. "I have to go, I'll let you think about it, kay?"

She exited the door and Natsu kept thinking.

**-X-**

Lucy sat on the swings and let tears fall down her face. She was sad, no doubt about it. The gloomy clouds moving in didn't make it any better. Lisanna came running to the park and stopped at the entrance, panting.

- "Jeez, I finally found you!" She shouted, walking over to her. Lucy looked at her in disgust.

- "You know, if I was still a loner and wasn't in your group of friends, you wouldn't have to go through all this trouble." she said.

Lisanna rolled her eyes. "This? You know that we all like you and love to have you in our group. Stop talking like that. I was just mad because..."

Lucy looked at her. "Because...?"

- "Because I still had feelings for Natsu. You know, it was hard for me to keep quiet about your relationship with him... But you guys are the perfect match."

Lucy giggled. "Thanks... Sorry for the ice cream, is your shirt still okay?"

- "It's perfectly fine." Lisanna said. "You can barely see it."

- "That's good." Lucy said. "So do you still want Natsu...?"

Lisanna grinned. "He's all yours." Lucy smiled widely. "Make-up hug?"

- "Of course." They both hugged and then walked back to their own houses.

**_Word on the street, there's a new student moving in tomorrow._**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the short chapter, couldn't think much of drama, you know? Can you guess who's going to be moving in? Leave your guesses in the reviews! Thanks for reading and please Favorite, Follow, and Review!


	7. The School Bully vs The New Student

**A/N**: I'm so sorry guys! I was having problems with Microsoft word and everything, and I tried downloading some other programs, but they didn't work. I'm typing this on LibreOffice, my new alternative to Microsoft Word. It's alright, but I need to get Microsoft word back, it's so much better :P Anyways, sorry for the LONG wait, but here is chapter 7.

**Last Time**: _Word on the street, there's a new student moving in tomorrow._

**Chapter 7**: The School Bully vs. The New Student

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail is not owned by me, but owned by Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**-X-**

- "Natsu wake up!" Lucy repeated once more, shaking him. Natsu woke up with a start. Lucy had walked to his house on the way to school to wake him up. Usually this was Lisanna's job, but Lisanna insisted that Lucy now do it. He blinked a few times, looking around, before grabbing Lucy, pulling her onto his bed, and snuggling with her. She blushed. "What are you doing?"

- "Lucy~!" Natsu smiled lightly, still half asleep. He buried himself into her hair and sniffed deeply. Lucy pulled back and stood up swiftly, not wanting to be late for school or be harassed by Natsu. At least not today. Today was too important to miss school. She had heard a new student moved into Magnolia.

- "Jeez Natsu, wake up. Remember? There's a new student today! Don't you want to meet him or her?" Lucy asked. Natsu sighed as he stood up, smiling at Lucy for a second as a thanks for waking him up and then walked to his bathroom to get ready. Lucy sat on his bed, waiting for him to finish. "Well..." she said to herself. "That's day one of waking up Natsu. Why does he sleep without a shirt or pants? Isn't at least pajamas in order?" Lucy sighed once more. "Boys..."

She heard the shower go on. Lucy laid down on the bed and looked around the room. _Wow, the bed is actually comfy, I guess this is why he doesn't want to get up. _She looked at posters of sports players and dragons. "Dragons?" She looked closer. Why was he so interested in dragons? She shrugged and got up to get herself a cup of water. She went down the stairs to see if there was any water. She grabbed a cup from the cupboard and filled it with water before returning upstairs.

Natsu had just came out of the bathroom and didn't have any clothes on. He immediately covered himself up with a towel, and Lucy ducked down and closed her eyes. Fortunately, she saw nothing but his chest and face. Natsu quickly put his clothes on in an instant. "I'm done putting on my clothes," he said helping Lucy up. "Do you like seeing me naked?" He asked, with a hint of a smirk.

- "Of course not..." Lucy answered, blushing. She turned around and took off.

**-X-**

Natsu kept thinking about earlier in the morning, wondering if she had saw anything – especially _down there_. He didn't know if Lucy would talk about it or if she would keep quiet about what she had saw. He had got out of thinking after playing soccer in physical education. After all, he was the captain of the soccer team. He was also the captain of the basketball team in the fall semester, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. He wore his signature black sweatband that would probably sell for 4,000J ($400) in the school, which proves how crazy Natsu's fans are.

By the time he made it to Chemistry, the bell had already rung. Although it didn't mean another detention, it would mean another strike _towards_ detention. Mr. Clive started another one of his horribly boring lectures. Oh boy, a double period. Good luck Natsu, you'll need it.

Natsu discussed with Lucy on his free period about the new student, and their guesses on who they would be, even name guesses.

- "I'm telling you, **she**'ll be a girl and have brown hair. Kind of like Cana." Lucy argued.

- "I'm pretty sure **he**'ll be a guy, and have blond hair." Natsu shot back.

- "Who has blond hair in this school and is a guy?" Lucy asked.

- "Tons of people!"

- "Name someone."

- "What's that person's name... Laxus!"

Lucy sighed. "We'll see. I think she's in my Psychology class, so I'll meet her. Then we'll see who won. I'm sure she's a girl."

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. I'm sure that he's a guy, and I know it for sure."

Later that day, Lucy waited anxiously at psychology class to meet the new student that was suppose to arrive. Why hasn't she seen her somewhere in the halls? She hated being so anxious, yet at the same time, she was excited. She wanted to know if her guess was correct. Just then, a red haired girl had entered the room. She knew immediately that she was the new student.

- "Pretty..." Lucy said, staring at her. The class had started and the girl sat down next to her, waiting for the teacher to introduce her. The teacher had came into the class, late again.

- "Students, we have a new student today, as you can probably tell," the teacher said. "Since you guys are all looking at her," he added silently. Everyone's eyes were fixed onto her. "Please, stand up and introduce yourself."

- "My name is Erza Scarlet and I'm happy to meet everyone," Erza said, before sitting back down. Lucy couldn't help but to admire her, while also noting that she knew that the new student would be a girl. She was definitely pretty, no doubt about it. She seemed to have the perfect body, although maybe not as much as Mirajane. She would always be the schools most beautiful girl. Something about her just made everyone stare in awe.

After class, Lucy immediately started to talk to her. "Hi Erza! My name is Lucy."

Erza smiled. "My name is – well you already know my name. Hey, can I ask you a favor?" she asked. Lucy nodded.

- "Sure, ask me anything."

- "I was thinking of joining the soccer team, do you know if I can try out?" She asked. _Soccer? She liked to play soccer?_ Lucy asked herself mentally.

- "Of course! Do you want me to walk you to the try outs?" Lucy offered.

- "Sure, that would be great!" Erza smiled once more before walking outdoors to the field.

Once outside, she saw Levy tied to a tree branch, way up in the air. There was a guy laughing as well as a few others behind him. Lucy's eyes widened as she saw her best friend tied up to the branch, ready to fall any minute. She knew who the guy was. Gajeel Redfox. The school bully. He can do almost anything and get away with it. Lucy charged up to him but was easily tossed to the side.

- "Don't tell me that you're trying to save this blue haired girl," Gajeel said. "Why would you anyways? Do you know what she did to me? This little girl tried to make me look bad in class." Gajeel said. Lucy was angered even more. Levy was struggling to say something, but her mouth was taped. One of Gajeel's friends threw a rock at her to keep her quiet. "Levy!"

Lucy was kicked once more. She grunted and spit out a little blood and screamed in pain. Erza's eyes darkened as she saw this ruthless bullying right in front of her. "You made the wrong mistake in bullying my first friend at this academy," she said simply. Gajeel turned his attention over to the new girl.

"Oh? What are you going to do, throw a flower at me?" Gajeel taunted. "I'll let you off the hook since you're new, but don't anger me again." Erza growled. "Don't you dare touch Lucy or Levy." She took out a golf club and Gajeel was face smacked right onto the ground. Then she turned her attention over to Gajeel's friends, who immediately ran away. She grabbed Gajeel's face before throwing him back over somewhere else. Lucy took this time to untie Levy and safely get her down to the ground.

Gajeel, clearly angry, charged at her, in which Erza easily dodged and hit him with the back of the club, making him go flying like a baseball. Lucy squeaked. "Too strong!"

"Let's go, shall we?" Erza said, her golf club gone from sight, smiling. "Are you guys hurt?" Lucy and Levy both shook their heads. "Alright, but if you need any help, ask me. I'm worried about you guys." Erza said. Lucy and Levy looked at each other.

She's definitely superhuman.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought that someone would get it, but sadly no one did. Well actually, not much people guessed. I shouldn't do these things when no one reads it anyways. By the way, I will not be updating for awhile, I'm getting bombed with tests for the next two months. I'll try to update sometime in between.

Remember to leave a review!


End file.
